A Tutor for Nina
by Trickmaster-lilica
Summary: Chapter 4 up! My very first fan fic. hope you like it and please review! Nina gets a tutor from the Magic Kingdom because her grades are so low (before she got the Holy Stones). What will happen next...?
1. The letter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters  
  
Nina Sakura arrived from school one day. "I'm back, mom!!!" "Welcome back Nina...Oh! Before I forget a letter arrived today from your grandfather." She said handing her letter. Nina got the letter and went to her room to open it.  
  
When she opened the letter her Grandfather said, "NINA!!! YOUR MAGIC GRADES HAVEN'T BEEN IMPROVING EVER SINCE YOU WERE THERE IN THE MORTAL WORLD!!!!!"  
  
"Gomenosai ojisan!'  
  
"Don't say sorry; apologize to me by improving your grades!!!"  
  
"I'm trying my best ojisan!"  
  
"Well...there must be another way....I know! I will get you a tutor!"  
  
"WHAT??!!?! A tutor?? Don't please!!!!"  
  
"Too late I have made up my mind......I will tell the tutor to go there a week from now! Goodbye Nina!"  
  
"Goodbye!" Nina said closing the letter. "Ojisan makes everything hard for me!" "sigh"  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
THE NEXT DAY "Really?" Ayu asked  
  
"Yup..."  
  
"What's bad about it?"  
  
"Well.....tutors in the magic kingdom are usually strict and mean..."  
  
"I see...So when is she/he coming?"  
  
"In a week"  
  
"Good Morning class... please settle down...." Mr. Mikami said as he entered the room.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
AFTER CLASSES "Ayu...help me I don't wanna get a tutor!!!"  
  
"As much as I love to help you Nina......I don't know what to do"  
  
"I am DOOMED!!!"  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
AT NINA'S HOUSE "Nina, another letter came from your grandfather"  
  
"I wonder what he wants now???"  
  
Nina went up to her room to read her letter  
  
"Nina, I have wonderful news! I already found you a tutor!"  
  
"That's great...."  
  
"And since I already found one...She will be there...tomorrow!!!"  
  
"TOMORROW????!!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yes, tomorrow. So be prepared"  
  
"Wait tell me more about her!"  
  
"She is also a kid witch like you except she gets extremely high grades, and I am sure she can help you!"  
  
"Ok...by the way, what is her name?"  
  
"Her name is Ella"  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~ Author's note: How was it??? It's my first fan fic. Please review and I will update as soon as possible!!! 


	2. The Tutor arrives?

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
THE NEXT DAY "Nina, breakfast is ready!"  
  
"Coming mom!"  
  
"Mom, is the tutor here yet?"  
  
"No, why? What time was she supposed to arrive?"  
  
"I don't know....today..."  
  
"Don't worry Nina, I'm sure you two will get along!"  
  
"I hope so..!!" ~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
AT SCHOOL "What? Today?"  
  
"Yeah...ojisan found one right away"  
  
"Well, Good Luck Nina!" ~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
AT HOME "Mom, Is she here?"  
  
"No, no one came"  
  
"YES!!! She must've backed out!"  
  
*Ding Dong  
  
"I'll get that" (that's Nina's mom)  
  
"Ok I will go upstairs and call Ayu"  
  
The mom answered the door  
  
"Oh there you are we've been expecting you, please do come in!" ~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
NINA'S ROOM "Really, she didn't come?"  
  
"Yup!!! And I am SO happy!!!"  
  
"Nina, please come down here for a moment!'  
  
"Got to go Ayu, my mom's calling me!"  
  
"All right, well then I will see you in school tomorrow!"  
  
"Ok, Bye!"  
  
Nina put back the phone and went downstairs  
  
"What is it Mom?" Then she noticed someone...a girl....sitting in their couch. She had long chestnut brown hair which was tied in a French braid. She was wearing a purple dress...sort of like the uniform in the Magic Kingdom.  
  
"Nina I want you to meet someone...'  
  
"Who???"  
  
"Nina, this is your new tutor...Ella!"  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Author's note: Well...how was it??? Please review!!! 


	3. 1st Session and my escape plan!

"WHAT?!?!?!?!....you actually.....came.....*sigh"  
  
"Why??? Did I come at a wrong time???"  
  
"No...it's just that....never mind...."  
  
"Well, since I'm here, let's begin Nina!"  
  
"Yeah....but first we should get to know each other!"  
  
"Ok, I'm Ella, I'm 14 years old."  
  
"I'm Nina, 14 years old too, aren't you a young, to be my tutor, I mean isn't it weird?" (not sure of age please tell me if you know!)  
  
"Why is it weird? Age doesn't really matter. Now, let's get to studying, where do you want to study?"  
  
"Anywhere......"  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's just that...I can do things by myself and I don't need a tutor"  
  
"That's not what your grandfather said"  
  
"He's wrong!!!"  
  
"Come on, what's the worst thing about having a tutor?"  
  
"No freedom, someone always there to boss you around...."  
  
"I'm not like that....(in her mind: I think...)"  
  
"Can't we start tomorrow? You must be really tired from the journey you had!"  
  
"No, not really"  
  
"Well you are! So just rest first and our lesson starts tomorrow!!!"  
  
"Fine, if you insist. I'll just go to my room..........wait.....where's my room?"  
  
"Upstairs, 2nd door to the right"  
  
"Right, thank you Nina!" ~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"She came??!!!???!"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"So how was your first class???"  
  
"I didn't have one yet....our first class is today"  
  
"Good luck Nina"  
  
"Please help me escape!!!"  
  
"Well, look on the bright side at least she isn't here with you in school."  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"FREEDOM!!!"  
  
"Sakura, why are you yelling freedom all of a sudden?" Kaji asked  
  
"Uhm, well because..."  
  
"Because her mother wants her to do chores at home but here in school, she is 'free'." Ayu saved Nina  
  
Nina gave Ayu a 'thank you' look in the face  
  
"Oh, I see, well good luck, Sakura!" Then he left  
  
"Arigatogozaimazu, I can't believe he bought it"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"Anyway...I'll just tell my tutor that I had something very important to do in school that's why I came home late!"  
  
"Do you think she'll buy it?"  
  
"I hope so! And I have another idea...."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
*Nina whispers to Ayu  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
AT HOME  
  
"I'm back!!!"  
  
"Nina! Where have you been???" (Ella)  
  
"I...had...something important to do in school"  
  
"Oh, well even though it's late let's go upstairs and begin with our lesson"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
DURING DINNER  
  
"So, how was the first session?" (Mom)  
  
"It was fine!" (Nina)  
  
"Yeah, it was...except the part when Nina had 10 consecutive phone calls"  
  
Nina giggled (quietly)  
  
"Aside from that everything was Ok"  
  
"That sounds nice!" (Mom)  
  
"Nina, next time please try to come home on time"  
  
"I'll try my best"  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Author's note: So.....how was it? I will try to update as soon as possible, but please review first. 


	4. Surprise! Surprise!

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"I'm going now!" Nina said  
  
"Take Care!" Her mom said in reply  
  
"By the way mom, did Ella come down for breakfast, I didn't see her!"  
  
"She had an early breakfast; she said something like going somewhere..."  
  
"I see, Ok bye!"  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
AT SCHOOL  
  
"Class, please settle down!!!" Mr. Mikami said as he entered the classroom  
  
Everybody kept quiet  
  
"Today class, we have a new student, please make her feel welcome...come in"  
  
Nina just got the shock of her life when Ella entered the room wearing the school uniform. She couldn't help but...  
  
"Aaahhh!!!"  
  
Everybody in the room stared at her  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Mr. Mikami asked  
  
"Nothing, I'm sorry"  
  
"Ok, please introduce yourself"  
  
"I'm Ella Hanasaki, nice to meet you"  
  
"Welcome to our class and take a seat right there...in front of Nina Sakura"  
  
She took her seat.  
  
She looked at Nina who was smacking her head against the desk.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
AFTER CLASS  
  
"What are you doing here???" Nina demanded  
  
"Well it hit me like a ton of bricks that you are here in school and I'm not here, so why not come here and be with you so that we can spend more time studying, plus this way you can't be late for another session."  
  
"But school is the ONLY place I'm free!!!"  
  
"Nina....why don't you introduce me to your friend..." Ella said pointing to Ayu, who was standing behind Nina.  
  
"Oh yeah! Ayu this is my tutor Ella, Ella this is my best friend Ayu."  
  
"How are you doing?" Ayu said as she shook Ella's hand  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. Uhm, well not to be rude and all but I know you were the one that kept calling Nina yesterday."  
  
Ayu just looked down.  
  
"But its ok don't worry we'll just keep up with what we missed today."  
  
"About that...well you see Ella, I can't make it, I...I have...clubs today..."  
  
"Really?" Ella said in disbelief  
  
"Yeah! Ayu and I are in the Tennis Club...right..."  
  
"Uhm...Yeah, we are!"  
  
"That sounds like fun, so you don't mind if I come and watch do you?"  
  
"Not at all" (Nina)  
  
"Ok, well I'll see you later" With that Ella left.  
  
"Ayu what do I do???"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Can't I join even for a short while???"  
  
"I guess you could but Nina, remember you're not really good in tennis!"  
  
"I'll just have to try"  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
"I can't wait to see you out there Nina!"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Actually...Nina you don't have to pretend anymore...."  
  
"Pretend?"  
  
"You're not really in the Tennis Club are you?"  
  
"I AM!"  
  
"I asked the members of the Tennis club and they said you're not a member. Is that true?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Yes...it's true! I'm not a member..."  
  
"I thought so...What do you say let's go back home now and study..."  
  
Nina had a sad expression on her face "Sure...."  
  
"...or we could just stay here or go somewhere else and study with actual magic and not with books after all experience is an important part of being a good magician."  
  
"Nina's face brightened up "Sure!!!"  
  
"Ok, let's go and find somewhere to transform!"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the late update, I was out of town, anyway, please review. Please also give me ideas for a good ending, I'm kinda having trouble. :p thank you! 


	5. The test

First of all sorry for leaving you guys hanging for almost a year, school and other stuff were in the way so now here I am and I'm going to continue the story.

"Nina, you know that this weekend you're going back to the magic kingdom to take an exam and that this week will be really hectic so I don't know if you can go out after school with Ayu…We could've finished earlier if we didn't dilly dally so much…" Ella told Nina on their way to school.

"I understand…" Nina said sadly. Nina's been training really hard under Ella for the past two in order to prepare for an exam which every kid witch has to go through.

"Don't sound so sad, I promise that I will give you time with Ayu after the exam." Ella said trying to cheer Nina up. Nina put a fake smile on her face trying to fool Ella, but Ella didn't fall for it, she knew deep inside Nina was very sad. They finally arrived at school and surprisingly Ayu wasn't there to greet them. Nina got curious but didn't really mind it. As soon as they arrived in their classroom, Nina noticed that Ayu wasn't by her seat either. _Maybe she's just running late, yeah maybe that's it _

"Ohio Sakura…" Tsujiai said

"Ohio gozaimazu…" Nina said

"What's wrong Sakura…you're not your usual self…" Tsujiai said

"She's just feeling under the weather…you know, being all cloudy and stuff…outside…." Ella tried covering for Nina while hitting her discreetly at the back.

"Oh, your that new girl, Hanasaki Ella, nice to meet you" Tsujiai said

"Nice to meet you too Tsujiai Hiroki" Ella said

"WOW you know my name, how did you know?" Tsujiai said

"Nina told me" Ella looked at Nina and could tell she was still depressed. "Anyway, class is about to start so if you excuse us…" Ella told Tsujiai while pulling Nina away. "Nina, I know its hard being away from your friend but why are you so depressed?"

"I don't know myself I just feel so sad and heavy and so lonely…"

"Maybe it'll go away, when you say Ayu again…"Ella was cut off because Mr. Mikami came in.

The whole day went by and there was still no sign of Ayu. Nina was really starting to get worried that she wasn't cheerful the whole day. She never smiled, laughed or even a little chuckle or giggle. Ella was getting worried and not only did Ella notice it other people like Kaji and Tsujiai did too.

On their way home Nina ran to Kaji and decided to ask him if he knew where Ayu was. "Sorry Sakura I don't know where she is either…maybe she's at home sick." Kaji suggested. "Nina, are you still looking for Ayu, listen if its that important we could visit her at her house…" Ella told Nina. "Really? Thanks. Thanks again Kaji."

"No problem, you're Ella Hanasaki the new girl right…."Kaji said.

"Yup that's me…well it was nice meeting you Kaji, Nina and I have to go now….excuse us…" Ella politely said and left pulling Nina.

Nina and Ella walked over to Ayu's house, it was a quiet walk until Nina noticed that the clouds still didn't disappear…."Ella…..did you notice something with the clouds….or is it just me…" Nina asked

"It looks like ordinary rain clouds to me, you're just imagining things." Ella said

ring ring

"Excuse me Nina, I'll just take this call" Ella said to Nina. Ella walked away and talked on the phone. Nina couldn't help but over hear Ella's conversation.

"Yup…..we're on our way there…..of course she doesn't know…….yes she did…..I won't forget….ok, bye"

"Sorry it took so long…"Ella said

"Who was it?" Nina asked suspiciously

"My friend from the magic kingdom, she misses me that's all…"

When they got to Ayu's house, Nina noticed that the Aura was really heavy and dark, different. "I'll check her room" Nina said. When she entered no one was there so she went back to the living room where she left Ella, but she wasn't there anymore….she was alone. Nina started panicking.

_shoot, where are Ayu and Ella? Why am I alone? _

Then she noticed something moving at the corner of her eye. She went to check it out. She saw a tall black figure which was surrounded by a dark aura. Beside it was a bubble and inside it was Ayu and Ella. Nina immediately transformed to her witch outfit and brought out her laptop. She tried to remember what Ella taught her about these creatures……

FLASHBACK

"Nina, WAKE UP! Stop drooling on your notes…Now these dark creatures can only be defeated by one thing and that is…"

END FLASHBACK

She forgot what it was_…it was something like a sacred creature…uhm, a bird of some sort….a Maya, no…a raven….no…..a phoenix that's it! BUT WHERE DO I GET ONE! Wait she taught me something about that too, sacred creatures...creating you need….uhm…come on Nina think!...three things….one witch's hair…second….bird feathers and third….a pollinated potion, good thing I carry it around, now all I have to do is catch a bird outside and pluck one of its feathers. _

As soon as Nina tried running outside, she noticed that Ayu's house was covered with a barrier so she was trapped.

_How am I supposed to get a bird…wait, Ayu has a dog and Ella told me how to transform animals it might work for dog hair too. I'll try it. _

So she preformed the transfiguration and was able to make a phoenix. Then she let the phoenix defeat the dark creature….but suddenly the phoenix disappeared.

"WHAT? What did I do wrong?" Nina said shocked

"Good job Nina…" a distant voice cried

"Who's that?" Nina asked still shocked.

"Nina its me your grandfather…you just passed the test."

"What test?"

"Nina, remember the test I told you about this weekend…this is it, it's a surprise and you did good I saw the whole thing." Ella surprised Nina

"Nina, you're a good witch" Ayu said

"Ayu you were in on this?" Nina asked

"Not only Ayu but also me…" The dark creature spoke up

"That voice sounds familiar….Yuta?" Nina asked "You all ganged up on me…how good did I do?"

"Very Well and I'm proud you remembered everything from the clouds to the phoenix to transfiguring animals…you have the week off…" Ella said proudly

"YES!" Nina screamed.

I made up the phoenix thingy I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway please review and sorry again for hanging it for like a year…hehehe……again please review and I'll keep adding.


End file.
